Poachers
Poachers is a seasonal horror walkthrough attraction as part of Savage Safari, a Halloween Horror Nights event at Universal Metazoa, that sets place at the Out of Africa Journeys. It focused on visitors walks through the maze to virtually survive and escape from the hunting spree of the psychopathic and cannibalistic poachers. The attraction is the use of live performers, midgets figures of dead people and animals, animatronics, and special effects. The slogan of attraction is "The Hunt, The Game, The Traps, The Terror, Poachers" Fictional backstory Ten illigal dangerous poachers were arrested and taken to the asylum after killed not only animals, but as well as other people, but then later got their escape to terrorize everyone. Scenes show that those kinds of poachers were killing those kind of animals at Sandshade Zoo, So Dawn by Dusk. Night by Morning YOU BETTER BEWARE Poacher names #Bob Shorze - a leader of the poachers. #Suzie Lorc - a female poacher #Albert Darno - a zombie skin-like poacher and seems to be the brother of Sofia Darno #Sofia Darno - A another female poacher and Albert Darno's Sister #Miranda Yamuka #Shane Bloorra #Johnathan Renee Stride - #Matthew Young - a new member of the poachers who's actually a 33 year old #TBA #TBA Attraction summery In the preshow of the haunted attraction, the series of voice overs from the radio are can be heard, for example, guests can hear the breaking news story that tells the guests that 10 of the poachers have invaded the Africa safari. Killing not only animals, but as well as other humans one by one... And The News Reporter tells them."If you guys are hearing this. RUN!" and the TV cuts off. But then a dark demonic voice comes from out of nowhere and says. ' ''I'm coming for your life ''' And The curtains start to open as guests walk into the maze as they encounter the first scene which seems to take place in a Nighttime forest. But Guests can see a decapitated elephant head strangling onto the vines along with few human natives, who some of them got caught by the numerous bear traps to death and some got tangled and hung to death by the trap wires and ropes (which are midgets), as Miranda Yamuka comes out with a baseball bat by scaring the guests as she screams. "BATTER UP!" and as they go into the abandoned warehouse. Most animatronic snakes and some spiders scare you but unfortunately, gets shot by Shane Bloorra As He Aims at the guests with a chainsaw sniper. The next scene mostly takes place in the darkness of the forest (Similar to The Wizarding world of Harry Potter: Forbidden Forest but a lot creepy) where it's consists of bloodied dead and poached animals and humans, including the wildlife rangers, and where they have the magma chunks of lava (Which is foam by the way) and unfortunately. Bob appears out of nowhere trying to pistol whip at the guests and Suzie comes out of the forest with some limbs of the tiger and they Both high five as Guests now encounter a apocalyptic zoo, housing mauled and nearly dead people and animals (which are the human performers and animatronic animals) and a zookeeper which had it's abdomen and leg sawed off by one of the poachers says. "help me..." and some of the forests get set on fire by Matthew. Matthew however goes into stealth mode and there are different scareactors of Matthew Young walk inside of the waterfall with clear curtains that scare guests with a knife as he opens the sheets. The last scene takes place in the downtown city of and some people have been hung by Suzie. Sofia and the others and The police arrives as Some Poachers give out one final scare as they get arrested by them and the maze ends. Trivia TBA Transcripts TBA Category:Halloween Horror Nights Category:Halloween attractions Category:Horror attractions Category:Horror Category:Universal Parks & Resorts Category:Poachers Category:Haunting attractions Category:Haunting maze Category:Mazes Category:Attractions